Tears of Golden Life
by MimiJester
Summary: Fem!Naru NoPairings! A strange power awakens in Naru, the ability to heal and revive, but with it may it come a price? (Bad summary... I think...). I miss wrote the title, it is supposed to be Tears of Golden Life, not Tears of Golden Tears, sorry.


Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto

A/N: Everything happened like in the canon, Naruto is smarter and calmer than canon, but it is hidden. This story starts during the Sound and Sand Invasion. The things that are different from canon is that Naruto is a girl, she defeats Gaara BEFORE Sarutobi sacrificed his life, she wasn't exhausted after fighting Gaara. Everyone knew she was a girl from the beginning.

Anyways, on with story!

\o/

Running was all young Naruto could think about. She had to get to the hokage, something was wrong. 'Hang in there Jiji, I'm coming!' She thought, forcing more chakra into her legs, anyone that saw her run would only see a golden streak flash by quickly.

Naruto made it to the Chuunin exam stadium and saw a strange forest growing on top of the stands where the Kages were sitting. The forest was not dense, and she could see the old kage fighting three other people, though two of them seems to be doing of the fighting. The scene was surrounded by a strange purple rectangular prism, with four people in similar uniform at each corner. ANBU surrounded the barrier, trying to get through.

"JIJI!" shouted the blonde as she ran straight through the barrier, unfazed by any of the effects the barrier has. It did not shock her as all would expect it to, but instead allowed her entrance. Naruto arrived just in time to see the Shinigami behind Sarutobi getting stabbed in the chest, and Orochimaru's losing the ability to use his arms. Naruto disregarded the danger she was in and ran toward her grandfather-like figure, catching him in her arms. His head laid in the crook of her right elbow, and his back on her knees, his right hand took her left as she sat on her legs. Tears gathered around Naruto's eyes.

Orochimaru cursed out loud, but he laughed as well, "Seems like the old man falls today, serves him right," He said, but it was clear that he was in pain. "RETREAT! WE WILL FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!" He shouted before disappearing with Kabuto.

The purple barrier fell as the ninjas maintaining it left. ANBU started to gather around the pair, looking sadly at the dead hokage and the shaking child. The first person to treat her with kindness was gone. The tears that gather started to stream down her face.

"JIJI!" the child yelled to the heavens, putting the palms of her hands to her eyes, scrunching her finger while trying to hide them from the sight. Tears dropped from her face, hitting the combat attire the hokage was wearing. "Jiji... Why?" Sobbed the young child. With each tear shed, it brought greater agony to the onlookers.

Suddenly, the salty tears became gold, and each drop that fell on their dead leader rippling out a golden wave, like rain on a pond. The surrounding area around the pair became glowed a stunning golden gleam*. Those around the pair could only state in awe, while the others in Konoha turned towards the roof of the stadium, a calming golden light catching their eyes.

"What is that?" Of the them asked.

"I don't know, but is sure is magnificently beautiful, isn't it," another answered. Getting nods from other people.

Back with Naruto and Sarutobi, the old hokage started to adopt the golden light, pulsing gold as his wounds started to heal. The ANBU stood there, surprised as what was happening before their very eyes.

Naruto was oblivious to the entire ordeal, as her hands still covered her eyes. A warm hand reached up to touch her cheek gently, causing Naruto to pull her hands away, her eyes opened to reveal the brightest of gold irises.

"Don't cry Naruto, you did well," the old hokage croaked out before falling into a deep slumber.

"Jiji," the blonde whispered, before her eyes turned back to the familiar blue, and then collapsed beside the sleeping hokage. The large golden circle below them started to shrink, it's golden column along with it. It shrank back to the pair before disappearing completely.

The ANBU around them moved in, picking up their leader and the girl who saved him, taking them to the hospital.

}[]

*If you have seen Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai, the idea is similar to how the Time and Space Tower had a goldish hue to it when oracion was playing

So~ how'd you like the story? This has been stuck in my head for ages, and hadn't had the courage to type it out yet. But seeing as I have been working on Autumn Winds, I posted this story along with another one called "Bijuu Brothers". I won't be dedicated to this story a lot because it was just an idea that I had in my head, feel free to take it if you want, if it inspires you, go ahead, take it and write, I think that I still will be working on this story, so it isn't exactly being put up for adoption, more like using ideas from this story. But anyways, be sure to tell be if you do write a story similar to this, I want to read it!


End file.
